1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in display and indication systems of the type described in the above-referenced parent patent application. Display and indication systems of this nature provide the pilot of an aircraft with pertinent information concerning the control or navigation of the plane without the pilot having to interrupt his external visual observations through the plane windshield. In a typical situation involving an aircraft, this information can advantageously be composed of the usual instructions for a flight director or of an indicator for guiding the airplane on the runway or in flight.
Generally, display and indication systems of this type comprise essentially at least: a converter capable of transforming information, either in analog or numeric form, which is to be provided to the pilot into corresponding optical signals; a transfer means for permitting these optical signals to be channeled and transmitted in the form of an image; a projection or lens system which permits the images thus obtained to be projected onto the windshield of the vehicle, preferably in the axis of the pilot's field of vision.